Resistance bands are known to be a valuable physical training tool. In particular, they offer great flexibility in terms of particular exercises that can be performed. Additionally, resistance bands are readily transportable, allowing users to perform all or part of their accustomed exercise routine even when traveling. Despite these advantages, further improvements in the use of resistance bands in physical training are possible.